Little Red
by SweettFace
Summary: Cat's here, then gone the next. Without a trace, and out of sight. You never know what can happen tomorrow, or in a matter of minutes. (Rated T, Abduction)
1. I

**Little Red**

I remember feeling so intimidated by the big buildings in New York City when I was six, and I just couldn't wait to get older so I could be just as big as them. I got older, but I stayed just as small. I've always been the awkward, skinny, little girl in class; I never looked like any of the other girls.

I've been 4'9 since the sixth grade and I'm sixteen now and still the same. I've always waited for my amazing puberty transformation to end up looking like Megan Fox, before the, you know, surgeries. But I never got hips, or taller, and prettier. I'm average, not even that. I'm me. Cat Valentine, sixteen years young, born on Long Island, New York, raised in Boca Raton, Florida. My mother got an amazing job opportunity in Los Angeles last spring, and we've been here ever since. New State, West Coast, new Cat.

I got accepted into an amazing Performing Arts School, and I honestly thought everything would change. I started to wear makeup, and I dyed my hair, but it didn't matter and it still doesn't. All the girls at my school are self absorbed and obnoxious. I try not to let their words get to me because I know, well I hope, that in the end I'll be the one that makes it far. I'll be the one who'll be bigger than all of them combined.

"Hey Little Red!" I hear a voice say from behind me as I turn around smiling. Robbie, the only person who'll even look past my red hair; my only friend.

"So where are we going on this full of possibilities Friday?" I ask, putting my arm around his waist as we walked on the sidewalk.

He smiles at me, before looking around. "The Cave?"

The Cave is our secret spot. It's an abandoned train near the old train tracks that no one ever went near. People say that it's a toxic wasteland, well I say, maybe I'll get some nuclear powers and fly myself away from this hellhole. Robbie took me there last summer when I was too upset to go home, when high school was really getting to me.

I nod, resting my head on his shoulder. If it weren't for Robbie, I don't know where I'd be right now. Depression would've taken me; I definitely wouldn't have made it this far.

I kick at the rocks on the pavement as we get closer, and I could feel my heart beating faster, my lungs lightening, almost like the air was getting lighter. The cave has always done this to me though; perhaps it really is a toxic wasteland.  
>Robbie opens the train door and steps inside, offering his hand to me. I take it, closing the door behind me. The Cave is old and rusty, but it's still in one piece, and it protects from the rain.<p>

We decorated the walls with Paramore and Coldplay posters, and Robbie had even put in extra sheets and pillows. It's like a childhood fort. I feel free when I come here, away from the cold and bitter world. Nothing bad ever happens at The Cave.

"What are you thinking about?" Robbie asks me, slumping down onto the warm sheets. "You've been so distracted lately, you okay?"

"I've just been feeling uneasy, but not now. Not when I'm with you." I reply honestly. He doesn't respond, so I decide to lie to next to him. He looks at me then, his cheeks red, and his lips parted.

"I'm so glad you're here Cat." He whispers, taking my hand in his, and kissing it softly. "Everything's been better ever since you moved here."

I smile at him, my heart beating faster than before. I've never had boyfriend, or a friend that's a boy. Situations like this make me panic, but I can't move. I don't want to.

"You make me feel not so little anymore." I respond, cupping his cheek. I trace the outline of his lips with my finger, and I can feel his breath hitch.

He presses his mouth against mine in a heartbeat, and it's like my heart is soaring. Beating faster and faster as I become aware of how close we are as his lips slide over mine.

Breaking away, my eyes droopily meet his, "Promise me that whenever you feel like giving up, you'll always meet me here. At the Cave." He says, pushing my hair behind my ear.

My dad died three years ago: drunk driver. My mom's been a wreck ever since; she smokes, drinks, she has a new boyfriend every day. I don't understand though, she was furious and heartbroken when she found out the driver that hit my dad was drunk. She wanted to kill him, but she's resorting to the one thing she despised. Something that was involved in the killing of my dad.

When she's drunk, she gets mad, and that's when she scares my baby sister. I always try to calm her down, but I always get hurt. If I don't try who will though? She's going to end up killing herself, and I'm just going to end up wondering if anyone really could've saved her. How do you know when it's too late for someone? They continue to hurt themselves, and hurt you in the process, but when is it okay to give up? What if the pains become too much for you? I cannot take seeing my mother like this, she's killing me, everyday when she's passed out on the couch; she's killing me inside.

I can't imagine what my baby sister thinks, she's only six but she's not stupid. Ariana sleeps with me at night, because I'm afraid of what my mom will do to her if I'm not there.

_My bedroom door creaks open, and when I hear the tiny footsteps I know it's Ariana._

_"Catty I'm scared of mom." She says to me, wiping his eyes._

_"Come here Ari, sleep with me right here I'll protect you." I whisper, lifting up my comforter for her._

_She snuggles besides me safe and warm, and I hold her tight. "I'll never let her hurt you Ariana."_

_She turns to look at me, and she does for a few seconds before speaking again._  
><em>Her eyes are tired, and sad. I can tell she's been crying, crying for a long time. "You promise?"<em>

_"I promise."_

_"I promise."_

"We should really get going before dark Cat." Robbie says to me, picking up his backpack.

"I don't ever want to leave here." I whine, fussing around on the sheet I was laying on.

"My dad's working the night shift, and my mom wants me home, come on, Cat." Robbie says to me, gesturing to the door.

"Ugh Fine." I say, whilst getting up and grabbing my bag.

"We still have tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that." Robbie says, pulling me close and kissing me again.

I smile into his lips, kissing him back. "Not too far there, you never know what'll happen tomorrow."

We start to walk, and my heart is still fluttering in my chest from all of the new contact, and I make conversation nervously. After a few minutes Robbie's phone rings again.

"Hey mom, yeah I'm on my way." Robbie says into his phone, looking around, "I'm walking Cat home first, I'll be about twenty minutes."

"Oh Rob it's okay I'll walk the rest, I only have a block left." I say, smiling at him.

"Cat it's already dark."

"Robbie, I'm not a child." I respond back warningly, "It's okay. Really. Go home, I got it. Thank you though, I'll see you." I lean up to chastely kiss him, and then I begin to walk away.  
>I've always admired going on walks late at night, it's always been an escape to me, sometimes to clear my head. It's dark now, and I can hear is the sound of my heels on the pavement along with the wind. I love that sound, so simple, so serene.<p>

I hear a door slam, and I turn around quickly, my heart beginning to beat faster. I heard the car, but I don't see anyone.

When I turn around again, there's a man dressed in black in front of me and before I can scream, he has a cloth over my mouth. I can feel my consciousness slipping, my heart beating so fast I think I'm having a heart attack.

You never know what can happen tomorrow, or in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thankyou to myyy amazing beta LoveOblivious!:) This a new story I'm working on, staring ofcourse, Cat Valentine. Tell me if you like it and if I should continue! Thanks!**


	2. II

**Little Red**

When I wake, I can feel the cool ground beneath my blazing cheeks and I rise, bringing my knees up to my chin I wrap my arms around them. I feel dazed, completely disorientated. There is practically no point in opening my eyes, where I am is filtered with complete and utter darkness. The only source of light is the streams of moonlight shining through a dirt ridden window. I feel myself breath beginning to quicken as panic takes over and that's when I remember everything. It washes over me, down my spine like a sinister, bleak shiver.

I don't know where I am, or what it is. Hell, I don't even know how long I've been out. The only thing I can hear is the sound of water as it plops slowly onto the ground.

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter._

I try to distract myself, try to think of something, anything positive to keep me going. But this place seems to engulf all happiness and hope. My thoughts then drift to my sister. I start to think of what she may be thinking right now. After all, I made her a promise… and they are forever. I'd never let my mom hurt her, and I wasn't there for her last night. I wasn't there to cradle her to sleep, to drown it all out. I promised her.

I failed her.

Then there was Robbie; I pushed him to let me walk alone. He didn't want to, instinct telling him that the streets are never safe to wander alone. I should have listened to him. What if I never see them again? Ariana or Robbie. When you are surrounded with people like them it is so easy to forget the evil that lurks in this sick world. Things like this don't have happy endings. People get abducted, but how often are they rescued? They have to die; you cannot just dump them back into society and expect to get away with it. They have to be disposed of. Point blank. So what's the point of hoping someone's noticed by now? It's all just wishful thinking, and I have been through enough heartache to know wishes are just lies you tell yourself when you don't want to believe the truth. Wishing is just a pointless way of believing the inevitable has a way of magically changing.

What's the point of putting yourself threw so much misery that will never go away? Not even in death. Because if you have undeniable hope, the day you truly realize that you'll never be saved, you're left more broken than you ever were before.

And then it's like you're already dead.

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter._

I hear a door open, the sounds of shoes scrapping against the floor in resistance, the shrill cries and whimpers of someone struggling.

"Where are you taking me?! Stop!" This petrified voice sounds female. Her voice becomes clearer, and that's how I know she's being dragged into this damp and dark room.

"You won't get away with this!" she tried to protest, "People will notice I am gone!"

The door swings open and artificial light seeps into the room. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. But I manage to catch a glimpse of chestnut brown hair, high-waist shorts that every fake "flower child" teen has nowadays before she is carelessly thrown to the ground. I hear her groan as she hits the hard floor. I on the other hand, try to remain as still as possible. I pray that I will melt into the building, to be lost in the shadows. For him to forget I am here. Then a sinister chuckle fills the room, instantly making me feel uncomfortable. My chest rises and falls nervously and my breath once again quickens. Unsure whether he will remain or leave. I try to calm myself, I don't want them to think that am I weak. The weak are always the first to go.

"You're wasting your breath pretty girl." A deep, gravelly voice murmurs.

He pauses, standing just beyond where the light ends so I cannot see his face. He is taking a moment to stare gleefully into the darkness, knowing that someone in this room we both lurk.

His prizes.

Then he walks out, slamming the door behind them. The sound of multiple clicks of locks being secured followed his exit, each bolt making escape seem less and less achievable.

I look towards the corner where I assume my new companion is. But it's no use. It's pitch black in here. I attempt to use my ears to locate her. But that proves pointless also. I run out of options, so I have no choice but to risk softly calling out to her.

"What's your name?" I ask into the shadows.

There is a loud sniff, "I-I'm Tori. Tori Vega."

I close my eyes and thump my head back against the wall, ignoring the sudden throb of pain that it creates. I curse whatever wicked person planned this out. It's bad enough I've been kidnapped, but I'm sitting in a room trapped with the girl who has made it her own personal mission to make my life hell from the very second I moved here. I'm too stunned to speak, so we sit in the silence, listening once more to the rhythmic slap of water against stone.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?" She asks me, her voice tinted with an edge of irritation.

"Cat Valentine. But it's not like it matters, it isn't like you really know me anyway." I respond, my voice barely above a whisper.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shoots back somewhat scathingly, "Am I supposed to know you or you something?"

"I'm the girl with the red hair you and your "posse" write about on twitter." I respond, venom positively dripping from my voice, "The girl who should move back to where I came from because with me alone I'm ruining your school's image. The girl with no talent, the girl who's so desperate for someone, anyone to talk to her that she had to resort to a freak like Robbie Shapiro. The girl who looks constantly depressed, like a pathetic emo all the time. The girl you said should kill herself." I fire back, my voice cracking with anger. A single tear breaks free from my eye and I viciously slap it away, annoyed at myself that she is the reason for my tears, "Remember me now?"

Once again there was silence and that's how I know I've got her, which gives me the first feeling of satisfaction I have felt since I arrived here. Good. I'm happy it's quiet now, it's give me more time to go over what little facts I know about this abduction. But what I cannot fathom is… why the hell she and I were both kidnapped. We're the same age, we go to the same school. But why us? Better, why me? Victoria Vega and I are polar opposites. From the moment we locked eyes I had her whole persona figured out. She is the kind of girl who believes that she is should be the centre of everyone and everything. She is the bitch all bitches aspire to be like, so I can only imagine how many people she's pissed off. In fact this would be like her, my disappearance will be news, people may even care… and Tori Vega can't have that can she?

But I haven't done anything to deserve this. I mean, I don't know what is going to happen to me, and I don't know who these people are who have taken me. Do I look like an easy target? The one time I walk down a street alone, and I get kidnapped? What is this? Some kind of fucked up prank?

What the fuck did I do? This is not how I saw my life going down. _I had hope. _I thought it was going to get better. It _was_ getting better. But that is just the way life works; every time I'm truly happy, when I feel like maybe I can do this, maybe I do have what it takes to carry on… something has to come and knock me down.

And then I feel two feet tall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-** Surprise Bitches,bet you thought you had seen the last of me? Yeah no I'm so corny. I finally updated though! yayaya_

_Beta'd by the fantastically talented Sweeney7760. :) _

_Also, I made a playlist for this story a couple months back you should all go check it out and comment what you think! It's on 8tracks dot com, my username is ryaquinn. _

_So yeah I hope you like it~ _

_Review Please! _


End file.
